


How they knew

by vaticanwhowolf



Series: Ladybug [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Couple goals, F/M, Fluff, JUST IN CASE THEY RAN OUT OF IT, LADYBUG HE KNOW NOW, Purring, THE OTHER WILL HAVE NOW ON THE OTHER MIRACUOUS' FOOD, asdsfgafdgf, her kitty, his lady, how they knew, kitty noir, oh no chat, run kitty run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaticanwhowolf/pseuds/vaticanwhowolf
Summary: Without any other way out, any opportunity left, Ladybug sees herself in a rush.When Chat Noir discovers who is behind his lady's mask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having this idea for a while but I saw an ep of Ladybug today (Jan 20th) and decided to put this into words.  
> Thanks for reading!! Please leave kudos!! Comments are appreciated!!

MARINETTE:  
After a night of fighting the evil, I felt no desire of going to school that rainy morning.  
"Come one, Marinette!", said Tikki, "Your alarm won't turn off by itself! Get dressed! Time for school!"  
I growled, "God, Tikki! How are you always so full of energy?"  
She flew right in front of me as I sat in my bed, "Cookies help", she said, smiling.  
I tried to hug her, "I know. Okay, let's go to school then".  
I got dressed and was about to ran to the kitchen when Tikki reminded me:  
"Marinette! Your umbrella!"  
"Oh, right", I said. It was getting really late so I forgot about the rain.  
"I can't believe you still keep it", Tikki said to me when I took the black umbrella, "You know you could have handed it over to Adrien and had an opportunity to talk to him?"  
"It's not that easy", I whispered.  
I saw the time in my cellphone: "7:55". I was not going to make it, I thought. Still, I ran dowstairs, took a quick sip of juice and grabbed toast, then said goodbye to my parents and set off to school.  
"Just in time", Alya said to me when I arrived to the classroom. The bell had just rang.  
"I had to ran here with all that rain", I said, breathless.  
"At least, you have your one true love's umbrella".  
I looked at Alya, alarmed as we sat in our places, "Shhhhhh! He may enter now you fool!"  
My fried laughed, "You don't want to give it back, do you?"  
I looked at the door. Adrien and Nino just entered. I couldn't do other thing but smile fondly, "Not really", I said to Alya, "It's the only thing I've from him, it's like a sign of peace":  
Nino and Adrien waved to us and then sat. I thought Adrien smiled at me, or maybe he was thinking how stupid I was for keeping his umbrella. Or maybe he was mad at me for still having his umbrella. Oh my God, he wouldn't be my friend now, neither like me back if he thought I was some kind of freak.  
"Hey", Alya said to me, "Take it easy. You look like you're going to faint". I took a deep breath, "I'm fine".  
The chemestry teacher entered the classroom and then the lesson started. I may have falled asleep in the middle. But I've a perfect explenation for that. I fought evil, captured another akuma and saved Paris again yesterday night. Sure, I had my kitty. I wonder wherever he is, if he was also as tired as I was.  
***  
"Girl, you kinda died back there", Alya said to me while we leaved the class.  
"I..uhh, I had to study a lot for history", I lied.  
"Well, Adrien seemed to have studied as hard as you 'cause he also fall asleep by the end of the lesson", my friend teased me, "You've so much in common. You're lucky the teacher didn't realise.  
I felt my heart beat happily, "Maybe he was studying too, I don't know. And we do not have things in common".  
  
***  
  
ADRIEN:  
"You look terrible", said Plagg while I was washing my face in the bathroom, "You need some cheese. No, better, I need some cheese".  
I rolled my eyes, "I think fighting a villian is enough reason to look terrible", I said to him, "And stop eating so much cheese, it's not okay".  
Plagg wanted to convince me but he had to hide in my t-shirt as I leaved the bathroom for my next class.  
By the end of the day, it was raining again, so I ran quickly to the car that was waiting for me. When I arrived home, I slept four hours at least. I had a history exam the next day so the three hours left before 12am I studied about king Louis of France, Anne of Austria and all that. I remembered them from 'The Three Mosqueteers'.  
The next day, the exam was taken on the first period. After that, the day was quite boring. I thought I will finally have a normal week.  
"I love some peace, Plagg", I told him during lunch, giving him some cheese. I was again in the bathroom, just for the privacy.  
"Would be nice a vacation", he said.  
Next class was chemestry again.  
"Hope neither you nor Marinette fall asleep again", Nino said to me while we waited for the lesson to start.  
I looked at him, confused, "Marinette also fall asleep yesterday?"  
"She sometimes does that, didn't you know?", I moved my head, saying no, "Well, Alya is a bit worried. She thinks Mari may be overstudying".  
"That's not good for someone's health", I said and looked at Marinette enter the classroom with Alya.  
"I think she may be doing something else, like helping extra hours in her parent's bakery, or doing extra work. I don't think she just studies all afternoon".  
I now was worried for my friend. What else could Marinette be doing, I asked myslef. Nino was right, she wasn't just studying. But I didn't think her parents let her help extra hours in their bakery if she was tired.  
However, my thoughts were interrupted by the teacher who started talking.  
And then, suddenly, a loud noise interrumpted her too.  
"What the...?", she started, but the same noise was heard again.  
It was like if something really big had fallen from a high altitude.  
"Oh my God!", Cloë said, alarmed, "I'm going to call my dad right now!"  
Nathaniel, Rose, Juleka and some others stood up and aproached to the windows, the teacher too. I also stood up, but stayed where where I was. Through the windows I could see a big black box falling from the sky. Like those ones from the post office which you use to send something, just that those were black. A quick shadow was seen flying. Then I knew. I spoke too soon about having a peaceful week. Another akuma was free.  
"Professor!", I called her, the same time as Marinette.  
The teacher looked at both of us, confused. I looked at Marinette, telling her without words to speak first.  
"I need to go to the bathroom"; she said.  
"Fine", she agreed, then said to everyone else, "Nobody leaves the school. I'm going to talk to the principal".  
"Wait, professor!", I called her.  
"Yes, Mr. Agreste?"  
"I also need to go to the bathroom. It's important."  
"Man, but you just were there", Nino whispered to me. I kindly stepped his foot.  
"Sure, sure. Be careful, Mr. Agreste".  
I nodded and ran outside. Once in the bathroom, I let Plagg out of his hidding place.  
"Hey! I was sleeping!"  
"Plagg, time to save Paris!"  
"But you said vacations...."  
I rolled my eyes and said:  
"Plagg, claws out!"  
  
***  
  
MARINETTE:  
"It's time, Tikki!", I said to my miraculous in the bathroom.  
"We can do it, Mari!"  
"Tikki, spots on!"  
Once I was fully Ladybug, I ran outside and flew where the problems were.  
I realised the boxes were similar to those in the post office, just bigger and darker.  
I was in the roof of the school, waiting for another box to fall because that meant that the akumatised person would be really really close.  
"Waiting for me, my lady?", I familiar voice asked. Next to me was my favourite black kitty.  
"Oh Chat, of course", I exaggerated, "I wouldn't be able to safe Paris without you".  
"I know, sweetie", he said, "I'm essential".  
Right then, another box fall from the sky in the park and I saw dust. In the air, a flying man with a dark purple and black outfit was the one responsable. He had a mask and his shoes had little wings.  
"I sware if he did something to our monument, he's going to regret it", Chat said and started to jump to the park. I followed him.  
As if he heard us, the man I regonised as a worker in the post office (he was always so worried about everything being perfect), trew a gigant box to us but it didn't cath us, instead, it hit our monument and broke it.  
Chat Noir let out a gasp, "OH YOU DIDN'T DARE!", he shouted, really annoyed.  
The boxes appeared when he snapped his fingers.  
"I'm Hermes!", he announced, "And you're going to give me your miraculous!"  
"Oh sure", I said.  
"Do you want us to send them through 'Ups!" or 'FedEx' ?", finished Chat, jokingly.  
"Every little ant in this city don't know how to send something in the post office, nobody cares anymore. Internet here, internet there. 'Oh, it's the best thing'. Everyone forgets the old ways!", he shouted, "NOW THEY WON'T! I'm going to lock everyone inside mail boxes and send them away! HA-HA! No more shitty internet!"  
"Isn't Hermes also the god of communications? I think he would have liked the internet", Chat said.  
The villian looked really angry and threw a box to us but we avoided it again.  
"You won't avoid it anymore if I send your friends away!", he said and then flew in the direction of the school.  
I looked at Chat and he looked at me back. We understood each other without words. Then jumped as fast as we could to save our friends.  
  
ADRIEN:  
  
We arrived at the school right when Hermes was about to lock Cloë and Sabrina under a box.  
"Chat, your staff!", Ladybug told me, "NOW!"  
I threw it and the box fall to the floor, not harming anyone.  
"I'm going to make sure you never get out of your box, stupid cat!"  
He flew right at us and we jumped to the floor.  
"GET OUT OF HERE!", I said to everyone around us, "Lock youserlves inside a classroom!"  
Everyone started to run. I was fighting Hermes and then my lady joined me. The villian had the real Hermes' symbol, the caduceus with the two snakes that were alive. They almost bite me twice.  
"Lucky charm!", I heard Ladybug saying.  
"The akuma may be in his caduceus!", I told Ladybug.  
"A little bag....", she said, counfused, "Chat, keep him busy!"  
Hermes almost made the snakes bite my neck.  
"Sure, my lady! No problem at all!"  
We had to stop first the snakes. We wouldn't be able to break it.  
I fall to the floor and the snakes almost bite my face.  
"HEY HERMES! COME HERE!", said Ladybug, "Chat, be ready!"  
I saw her putting, somehow, the little bag around the snakes' head and securing it.  
"NOW!"  
She threw to methe caduceus and the little bag with the snakes. She kept fighting Hermes, skilfully.  
"CATACLYSM!", I said. Right in the air, I turn to dust the snakes and the caduceus.  
"STUPID CAT!", Hermes said, "You think it was going to be that easy?", he laughed and then with Ladybug distracted because her plan didn't work out, I saw her in the floor. Then I saw Alya recording everything.  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!", I shouted and ran to Hermes but he made another caduceus appear and threw me away in the other direction.  
I saw him aproaching to Ladybug who was trying to get Alya out of the battle field. Why did Alya was always there? She was really brave, but a fool.  
Like in slow motion, I saw how Hermes was about to snap his fingers to catch the two girls.  
"LADYBUG, BE CAREFUL!", I shouted and ran as fast as a cat can to her. I saw how she threw Alya far away. I had to make it. Not my lady, not my lady. I jumped and covered her with my whole body. Just in that moment, the bow finally fall from the sky and trapped us inside.  
After a few seconds, I got up from top of her.  
"I'm sorry, my lady", I said, helping her to sat up.  
"It's okay, kitty", she said and smiled, "Thank you".  
"It's always a pleasure to save your life".  
After that, Ladybug and I tried to get out of the box, but it was heavy and not even my staff could free us. We tried it but I just ended up with a headache.  
Our miraculous made that familiar sound. We didn't have much time. She had two.  
"I wish I could use my cataclysm", I said, sitting in the floor, "I only have three minutes".  
Ladybug seemed really worried and anxious, "We must get out of here. You can't know my identity. I can't know yours. We... We...."  
"Hey, hey", I said, grabbing her by the shoulders, "I don't think it's that bad. We don't have another choice".  
"But it's just not supposed to be. What if we won't be able to fight as a team if we know each other really. What if..."  
"Breath, my lady", I said to her, calmly, "If it's really this important to you, I could just look away.  
She agreed and tried to breath normaly, "Yeah, fine."  
I turned my back to her.  
"Everything will be okay", I said.  
"I believe you, kitty", she said and I heard how, magically, my lady returned to normal.  
My heart was racing. The girl behind that mask was the one I've loved since day one. She was everything to me and I was willing to let her know who I really was because I trusted her with that secret. I hoped she would trust me equally.  
"Don't you trust me, my lady?", I asked her, felling a lump in my throat.  
"Chat....", she said, with her voice broken, "I do, I trust you with my life".  
My ring made another sound. I had now two more minutes.  
I smiled, trying hard not to cry. I didn't know why I was felling that way.  
"Oh no, I'm sorry Tikki", I heard Ladybug saying, I don't have any cookies left."  
"Your miraculous eat cookies?", I asked.  
I hear Ladybug laughing, "Yeah, she loves them".  
"Mine eats a stinky cheese. His name is Plagg, by the way. You're going to meet him pretty soon", my ring warned us we only have one more minute.  
"What kind of cheese?", my lady asked.  
"Camembert cheese", I answered.  
"That's awful", she said.  
"You get used to it.... I think", I laughed with her.  
"I do trust you Chat, I really do. And I've an idea."  
"I'm hearing".  
"Hug me".  
My heart was now in a marathon.  
"What?!"  
"Hug me, kitty. I'll close my eyes while you turn around and while you hug me. You too. Then, I'll be there for you when you return to normal. And when you're ready (I hope it doesn't take you long, because, you know, we've to save Paris), you'll tell me to open my eyes. We'll open our eyes at the same time if you want."  
I smiled, "I like that idea, my lady. I' closing my eyes now, do the same."  
I turned around when she told me she was ready and then we hugged. It felt so nice knowing he had each other's back's, always. Now she was trusting me with her biggest secret. And I'll be doing the same.  
I felt Plagg falling in my lap, tired. My heart was about to get out of my chest. I was really nervous, I dreamt about this moment but never really thought about it.  
"Cheese....", Plagg said.  
Both Ladybug and I laughed. She was hugging me strongly. We both took a deep breath.  
"Ready", I said.  
With eyes still closed, we both now were facing each other.  
"You can open your eyes first", I told her.  
After what felt like ages, I heard a gasp.  
"Oh my holy...."  
She knew me. Well, almost everyone did, I was a model, son of Grabriel Agreste.  
"Okay, my turn", I said and slowly opened my eyes.  
In front of me, I familiar girl was covering her mouth in surprise. My eyes grew bigger, my heart stopped.  
"Marinette", I let out.


End file.
